1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a lighting assembly for a vehicle, and in particular, to an interior lighting assembly for a vehicle with a reduced profile using solid state illuminators.
2. Related Art
Lighting technology has advanced over the last several years in the direction of replacing traditional incandescent lamps, which generally occupy a relative large envelope of space and require an even greater amount of space to dissipate heat and focus light emitted therefrom, with light sources including light emitting diodes (LEDs), organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) or electro luminescence devices (EL), particularly in scenarios where energy consumption, heat and space are an issue. Accordingly, conventional LED, OLED and EL illumination devices exist on the market today, wherein the devices typically utilize a single light source. For example, dome lights using LED technology are installed in aircraft, buses, automobiles and various other commercial vehicles. However, these dome lights often do not provide enough light to illuminate the desired space and/or object, are energy inefficient and typically consume valuable space, often requiring an packing depth of 15-22 mm or greater.